


the number one chef: deckard!

by PlaidLove



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Gen, can be shippy if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidLove/pseuds/PlaidLove
Summary: triple drabble. deckard's back for the holidays





	the number one chef: deckard!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



“Deckard! Deckaaaaaarrrd!” The drumming increased as Bee tried to beat down his door. Cracks began to show in the frame and Deckard struggled to dress faster.

“I'm coming, I'm coming!”

The door was unlocked, opened, and Deckard abruptly had an elegantly - not to be rude but it wasn't a term associated with Bee - wrapped gift shoved into his face. Bee caught herself from falling but the bow still crumpled against Deckard’s cheek.

“Why didn't you say you were back in town?!” Bee demanded by shoving the box into his hands. “I wanted to give this to you for weeks!”

“Late flight,” Deckard’s thumb slid over the cloud printed paper. “I only got here at, like, three in the morning.”

-

“Tell me everything-! No wait, open this first.” They both sat down on the bed, eyes on the bow as he unraveled it in one pull.

“Did you wrap this?”

"Sortaaaaa?” Bee had bandaids on her fingers. “Puppycat helped pick the wrapping.”

Deckard gently laid the ribbon aside but it was yanked down to where Puppycat tangled himself in it, determined to end the hypnotic wave of the ribbon himself.

-

The beauty of the wrapping aside, the gift was 100% Bee. Deckard smiled to himself as he lifted the glittering homemade plaque from the box.

He loved it.

“I love it.”

Bee smiled lopsidedly while she twirled hair around her finger, suddenly looking embarrassed. “Hehe, yeah. Well. Anyway- look, look!”

Underneath was an envelope. Whoops. You should always read the card first, right?

“It's money!” Bee burst out before Deckard had a chance to open it.

“I've been saving-” Puppycat made an angry chiming below. “-and I want to treat you! You _always_ made my stupid recipes and you've been eating your own work for _months_ so we! Are! Going! Out!”


End file.
